West Coast Airlines
West Coast Airlines is the result of the merge between California Airlines and Cascade Airlines, and the airline operates out of Sacramento Int'l Airport. The airline is currently owned by user nolan1738. However, due to his inactivity, people have suggested for nolan1738 to hand over the group to user Wiesz21. Ranks are currently in the process of being blended in to the airline, but most of the Board of Directors from both airlines are rumored to have to take a big cut and just be demoted down Supervisors, Lead Supervisors, and Flight Crew, if trained. West Coast Airlines has promised a $11,000,000 award to each person deranked because of the cuts. History West Coast Airlines was the merge result of both California Airlines and Cascade Airlines. This was made by the similar process British Airways was established through, with the merge of both British European Airways and BOAC. User nolan1738, the main spokesperson for Cascade Airlines, suggested that he would become the founder of the airline because he suggested the merger plan. He appointed Wiesz21 as one of his representatives. 'Airline Feud' In March 2017, in its early days of operations, beef had already sparked up in the managment. User Wiesz21 was tired of user nolan1738 being constantly inactive, and user nolan1738 couldn't stand users ClydeInMC and SpectralX developing stuff for the airline beyond user nolan1738's command. User B345T1N355 suggested that he wanted to be ranked up to at least a Chief Officer rank due to his work on major airports for the airline. User Esmeralda_777 couldn't stand working on new aircraft with users gaanji77 and FCB28. 'The War of Tucson' User FCB28, in particular, demanded that he should build all airports in Arizona by himself. Users B345T1N355 and nolan1738 said that they were cool with it, but user nolan1738 had a couple problems with that proposal. #Phoenix was far too big of an airport, and considering FCB28's lack of experience in building airports by himself, user nolan1738 was unable to give FCB28 the responsibility of building that airport. #Tucson was already built by user TheMasterTech, and user nolan1738 clearly stated that they would be using that airport for operations to Tucson. User FCB28 didn't mind about Phoenix. In fact, he stated in an interview, "I need help. I need some big time help. If I wanna make big airports on ROBLOX, then I gotta use some help." However, user FCB28 was irate with nolan1738's words about Tucson. After a heated message containing some heavy vulgarity and profanity as well as insane threats, nolan1738 fired FCB28 and filed a police report on him for predatory behavior. 'Separate Ways' User Esmeralda_777 quit West Coast Airlines in April 2017 following the failure to make a compromise with user gaanji77 with money spending. User gaanji77 was fired by user Wiesz21 in May 2017 after finding out that user gaanji77 wasted half of the airline's second quarter budget on his own personal desires. User Wiesz21 sued gaanji77 in the Sacramento County court of the California Supreme Court System. The judge stated that they couldn't do anything about monetary issues because the transactions weren't dealt with in that county, and the judge redirected them to the Orange County court. The judge at Orange County stated that this act of stealing money out of the airline budget is considered misusing an employer's assets without his or her permission, and therefore, considered embezzlement under California Penal Code 503 PC, therefore, transfering this case into a criminal case, leading to user gaanji77 being fined $750,000 as well as being sentenced to six months of community service. User Esmeralda_777 focused on her own ambitions while users KimoSabe and iDivaz also followed in leaving the airline to work on their own ambitions. User KimoSabe focused on working on his Twitch channel and iDivaz followed through with Esmeralda_777's footsteps. User BrazilianAviator also left West Coast Airlines to focus on his own ventures in the airline industry. 'The CaliforniaAviator420-JapaneseAviator Era' User CaliforniaAviator420 sent an application to West Coast Airlines in June 2017, hoping to become a high rank in the airline. Originally, CaliforniaAviator420 was denied a job slot because of too many employees filling up that position. On June 23, 2017, users ClydeInMC and SpectralX were fired after constant arguing with user nolan1738 and nelson6793 over development. ClydeInMC focused on working on his Twitch channel and SpectralX focused on working on YouTube. CaliforniaAviator420 was accepted as the Chief Executive Officer of the airline. He invited user JapaneseAviator to the airline, where he'd be given the Chief of Staff job. From there, more development would commence over new airports. User B345T1N355 announced that Los Angeles Int'l Airport was basically finished, with the exception of a few touch ups with the terminals and that he would be working on Miami Int'l Airport and San Diego Int'l Airport. CaliforniaAviator420 and JapaneseAviator wanted to work on Sacramento Int'l Airport for the airline. 'Rapid Development' In August 2017, user Dreno was hired into the airline as a Chief Financial Officer. User KamehamehaX was appointed into the airline as the Head of Development and the Chief Developing Officer of the airline. users Dreno and KamehamehaX demanded that they needed all the money that is available to them for development. This couldn't be done without cutting costs of flights temporarily. While money was being taken out of flights and rather to be focused on development of the airline. the number of flights on ROBLOX servers reached an all-time low for the airline, but the turnout was at a pretty high rate. However, as the number of flights on ROBLOX servers increased following the completion of new business and first class seats, the turnout rate still was pretty low. In fact, in September, the turnout rate reached an all-time low. The turnout rate still was pretty low for the rest of 2017 while development was still in effect. However, user nolan1738 decided to purchase more Airbus A320neos and use that aircraft more often. From there, flight turnouts started to increase. In fact, West Coast Airlines no longer had the lowest turnout rate of flights on ROBLOX servers of all US airlines anymore. That title was awarded to Alabama Airlines, leaving West Coast Airlines at the second lowest. 'New Beginnings' ... Hubs Los Angeles Int'l Airport Phoenix-Sky Harbor Int'l Airport Portland Int'l Airport Sacramento Int'l Airport (HQ) San Francisco Int'l Airport Seattle-Tacoma Int'l Airport Category:Airline